Rival Problems
by bunbon
Summary: Gary Oak is rich, good-looking, cocky and was the best academically and athletically in his school...until stoic Leaf moves in. With her dry replies and cold demeanor, no one has ever frustrated Gary more than Leaf.Wanting to see some emotion on her, Gary decides to make Leaf like him and then crush her heart. But he soon realizes that's easier said than done...ON HIATUS cus I suck
1. Elementary Days

**Well, I'm back with another story! This contains OldRivalShipping ( I think the shipping names fits them quite well in this.)**

**This story is based off the prologue of the manga **_**Last Game**_**. It was about how this new girl kept beating this arrogant kid, and the arrogant kid wanted to make the girl fall in love with him and then reject her when she did. Sadly, the manga guy made that prologue that and the main story is something else T.T It's not a bad thing, but I would have loved to read about it T.T**

**So this is Regular old Gary x Stoic! Leaf. ( or Game Leaf, since the protagonist never talks in the games. But Leaf talks in this xD)**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Title of story may change later. I guess this is kind of AU..?**

**AND I DON'T OWN THE COVER PIC.**

* * *

"Class, come in," said a blonde lady, opening the door for the crowd of children waiting outside. The shrieking kids pushed and shoved each other to squeeze through the narrow doorway.

"Form a line! Form a line!" the blonde teacher yelled over the chaos, blocking the entrance so no one would get through. The children tried to shove past her, but were thrown back into the raging crowd.

"It's Gary Oak!" a young girl screamed loudly, catching everyone's attention. Kids stopped what they were doing and a chorus of 'Gary Oak' exploded through the hallways.

An eleven year-old boy stood alone next to the flock of children. He had spiky auburn hair with bright judging green eyes. "Make way, " he said in an arrogant tone," Gary Oak is here!"

Immediately, the crowd of children split in half. They wordlessly stared at Gary with awe as he strolled through them.

"Thank you," the teacher whispered as the young boy strode through the door. Gary gave her a nonchalant nod and went to his seat, a line of children following behind him. He plopped down in the chair and hoisted his feet up on the desk. His classmates surrounded him, their faces full of admiration for the boy.

_Cue the compliments._ He thought to himself, glancing at everyone's faces with a bored expression. It would be another regular day for Gary Oak.

"Gary, you're so cool!"

"Gary, I want to be just like you!"

"Gary, you're so handsome!"

"Gary, you're so smart!"

"I know I am," Gary replied repeatedly, his lips curling into a smirk. Even though he heard all of this every day, he still welcomed the comments into his brain, letting them boost his ego.

The teacher walked to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. Gary glanced at the papers, a knowing smile forming on his face. He raised his hand in the air and made a shooing gesture at the kids, who immediately scurried back to their seats.

"Thank you Gary!" the teacher said and shuffled through the papers."Well, for the tests you guys took yesterday, only one person got a perfect score!"

Gary felt eyes bore into him from all directions. With a smug looked on his face, he rose up from his chair and approached the teacher's desk. The teacher beamed at him." Gary Oak was the only person again! Expected from the grandson of Professor Oak! Everyone should try to be like Gary."

The students clapped and whistled at the boy as he made his way back with his test paper in his hands. Praise was thrown at him from all angles, making the boy smirk. Gary sat in his chair and leaned back, placing his legs on his desk. _I am the best in the class. One day I gonna grow up to be just like Gramp, except better looking. _He thought to himself as he watched his classmates go up and get their grades.

* * *

Gary slowed to a stop by the gym teacher, the crisp autumn breeze cooling him down from running laps.

"You finished first again, Gary! You're a prodigy, Gary. A prodigy! " the gym teacher praised, clapping his hands together.

"Thanks coach," the brunet replied blankly, staring at a golden-colored leaf that was twirling around in the air after losing its home in a tree. _School is so boring and repetitive. Wish something exciting would happen._ He thought to himself, not knowing that later on, his life would forever change.

* * *

"Gramps! Guess what I got on my test!" Gary yelled as he swung the door open to his grandfather's lab. His grandfather was none other than Professor Oak, the old man who was rich and famous for his studies.

Normally, the lab would have just been filled with strange big white machines, the occasional assistant, and his grandpa working in a corner of the white room.

Normally.

This time, a young girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes stood in the room next to woman that looked like an older version of her. The young girl wore a simple white jacket over a pair shorts, something Gary never saw the girls in his class wear. She looked… really plain and boring.

Professor Oak motioned him to come closer. "Gary! Come over here. I want you to meet Leaf and her mother." The boy walked over to his grandpa and took a better look at the girl now known as Leaf. The girl's face was void of any emotion, as she stared blankly back at Gary.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" Leaf's mother cooed. She had dark brown hair and her face was filled with warmth, unlike her daughter. "Say hi, Leaf!"

The girl glanced at her mother and then at the boy across from her. Gary raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl's pink lips part slightly. "Hi," she said in a quietly in a monotone.

_Well that was pretty anti-climatic._ Losing all interest of the girl across from him, Gary looked up at his grandpa." Well, whatever. I'm gonna go home now, Gramps." With that said, he turned around and ran off, slamming the laboratory door behind him.

"Oh wait Gary-"Professor Oak called, flinching as he heard the thud of the door slamming. He sighed and turned back to Leaf and her mom. "I'm terribly sorry… My grandson can be a bit…rude."

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today!"

Gary blinked at the teacher, his cheek in the palm of his hand and his elbow resting on his desk. Another student in the class wouldn't matter to him. It would just be another person that would soon admire him.

"Come in Leaf!"

_Leaf? That sounds familiar._ Gary mused, turning his attention to the door. The door jiggled open, and a girl with long brown hair walked in. She stood next to the teacher, staring at the class with a stoic gaze._ She looks familiar… _Gary lifted up his head slightly from his palm, studying the new girl curiously. _Oh. It's the girl from yesterday._ He rested his cheek in his hands again, his curiosity disappearing in a flash.

"You can sit in the empty seat over there," the teacher said, pointing at a desk located at by the corner of the room. Gary's green eyes followed her movement as she made her way to the back of the room. It was a fitting place for a girl who wouldn't stick out at all.

A couple days passed with Leaf making no significant difference in the class. Those who tried to talk to her were turned off by her cold demeanor, so she didn't have any friends. During lunch she would sit by herself, silently eating her food. No one payed any attention to her, and it almost seemed like she wasn't even there. Gary was one of one of those who didn't acknowledge her, until that one day.

* * *

"Class," the teacher announced, bringing up a stack of papers."We had only one student get everything correct!" All eyes fell on Gary, who smirked in response. The test had been pretty hard, but he was sure he had gotten everything right. He was Gary Oak.

" It was…"

Gary rose up from his chair, ready to walk up when he heard his name.

"Leaf!"

Students gasped and began whispering to one another, sneaking glances at Gary. The young boy's green eyes stared incredulously at Leaf walk up to the teacher. _Leaf?! The plain girl beat me?! No this….this can't be true…There's gotta be a mistake…_

"Gary, come on up!" the teacher called, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. Gary walked up to the teacher's desk, watching nervously at the woman's pale hands pick up his paper._ It has to be a mistake…_ Gary thought as he grabbed his paper from the woman.

His jaw dropped wide open as he gawked at the paper he was holding in his shaking hands. "N-N-NINETY SEVEN POINTS?!" the screeched. "I-Is this a mistake?! How did I get ninety seven?!"

The woman smiled half-heartily."You got two questions wrong, Gary. I'm sorry, maybe next time you'll get a perfect score."

Gary huffed and stormed back to his seat, feeling eyes bore into him. This time he didn't feel proud about the attention he was getting; he felt _embarrassed_. And Gary Oak never got embarrassed. Fuming, he whipped his head around to Leaf, who was staring blankly at the front of the room with no signs of any emotions on her face. The young boy clenched his fits as even more anger bubbled up inside of him. The girl had just appeared in his life, passed his test score and didn't even seem to care that she did! Gary snorted and turned back around_. I'll get her in gym… I'll beat her!_

* * *

Gary stopped his jog and smirked as his classmates began coming behind him. He didn't see the new girl anywhere.

"W-Wow… Gary… You're amazing!" q boy said in between breathes.

"Gary is good looking, smart and athletic!"a girl shouted loud enough for him to hear. The group of girls from where the voice came from squealed, noticing the boy looking at them. Gary smirked and scanned the grassy field. Leaf was sitting near him by a low hill that surrounded the field like a ring on a finger.

Gary approached Leaf, and looked behind him to see a bunch of kids following him. He glared at them and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Dejected, the kids trudged away. He sighed and turned around to the sitting brunette. "Hey, new girl."

The brunette stared past him.

Gary's eye twitched. "I said, hey new girl!"

Leaf yawned.

"Are you deaf?! I said something to you new girl! You have the guts to ignore me?"

"I have a name, you know," Leaf said in a quiet yet firm voice.

Taken aback by the girl suddenly talking, Gary struggled to find words to reply back. "W-Whatever, new girl," he said after a couple seconds, thinking that if he called her by her name it would mean that he lost to her again." Aren't ya gonna run?"

No reply.

Gary clenched and unclenched his fist; this girl was really getting on his nerves! "Fine, _Leaf_," he growled, "aren't ya gonna run?"

"She already did! Amazingly, she beat you by a couple seconds!" the gym teacher exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

Gary blinked. "No way. This girl?"

The man nodded his head way! She was surprisingly fast." A group of kids yelling at each other caught his attention and he ran over to them, blowing his whistle loudly.

_I must have not seen her because I kept looking back for her!_ Gary glared at Leaf, lowering his head a bit to make his gaze more intimidating under the shadow of his bangs. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Leaf," she replied simply, not fazed by his glowering. Which frustrated him even more.

"D-Don't get smart with me! I'm the grandson of THE Professor Oak!" he said, his scowl turning into a smirk. Anyone who talked back to him almost immediately worshiped him when he said that.

"So?"

Gary was rendered speechless again. He gawked at Leaf's calm and emotionless face, feeling his face suddenly get very hot. "So?" he repeated, still flabbergasted." So? I-I'm the grandson of Professor Oak!"

The girl nodded her head slowly.

"A-Aren't you impressed by that? That I'm the grandson of Professor Oak?"

She shook her head. "That's your grandfather's success. It has nothing to do with yours."

Gary's eye widened with surprise. _This girl keeps making me really confused and stuff! The nerve of her…_ Gary took a deep breath; he didn't want this girl to see him lose his cool. "Y-You suddenly move in and think you're all better than me, don't you?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Your grandpa was about to tell you that I was moving here, but then you ran off. So I didn't suddenly move in. You would have known if you listened."

"W-Why can't you act like a normal girl!?" Gary spat and ran down the hill as quick as he could. Kids soon flocked towards him, bombarding him with words. He could make out a particular question though:

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"My new rival," he replied, shooting Leaf a glare through the crowd.

* * *

After school ended, Gary was getting on his bike until he noticed a certain girl walk past him. He smirked and took his time sitting on the seat and adjusting himself to make sure he was comfortable. Then he pedaled toward Leaf, who was a good couple meters away from him. Quickly he caught up to her and slowed his pedaling down.

"Hey, poor girl. I can see you can't even afford a bike," he taunted. Leaf paid him no heed and kept walking.

_Even when I try to make her angry, she makes me angry instead!_ Gary frowned and pedaled his bike faster. Before he zipped past Leaf, he shouted," Smell ya later, Leaf!"

He slowed to stop at the front of his large house. It was the biggest house in their small town, having big windows, a huge door, three stories and three balconies; one for each level of the house. One day, when Gary became even more rich and famous, he was going to buy an even bigger house. Maybe the biggest one in the world.

"I'll become a billionaire!" Gary yelled to the sky. He took his bike into the garage and came back outside. Footsteps echoed behind him on the gravel and he turned his head around.

"Gah, it's you! And you're stalking me too?!"

Leaf blinked up at him from the other side of the road. "I live here," she said pointing at the house in front of her. It small compared to Gary's house, built with pieces of wood painted white and topped with a red roof. A single balcony was made from the second floor, and was probably the most extravagant thing on her house. It didn't even have a chimney!

"You live in that tiny thing?! HAH! Let me go see your house!" Gary said and rushed over to his classmate. Now standing next to her, he noticed that she was taller than him by at least two inches. _Great. She's even taller than me._

"You're seeing my house right now," Leaf replied.

"D-Don't try to be smart with me!" Gary snapped and walked up to the door of Leaf's house. He drew back his hand and knocked on her door. When no reply came he turned back around to the brunette."Isn't anyone home at your house?"

"My mom is at work and my dad and little sister are dead," Leaf said bluntly, her face deadpanning.

The boy stared into her blank eyes; it was always so hard to tell what she was thinking! He scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to reply. It would be hard to image how life would be like without Daisy, his older sister( despite how annoying she was) or his father that was constantly traveling. But this girl seemed… indifferent about having some of her family member dead.

"Tch. How do you say something like that without any emotion?" Gary asked.

"Because I have to grow up quickly to help my mom. I don't want her to keep worrying about me."

_She always catches me off guard! _"W-Well, okay. Um… smell ya later!" Gary said and darted to his house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

A couple more months went by, with Leaf still being friendless as ever with her cold demeanor and Gary always at the center of attention. Leaf would still beat him in test grades, sports and height, which pissed off the young boy very much.

"Hey Leaf!" Gary yelled one day after school. The brunette girl stopped packing things in her bag and looked up.

"I bet you thought the test exam for Pewter Academy was pretty hard! It was easy for me." Gary bragged, crossing his arm with a cocky smirk on his face.

Leaf blinked at him."Pewter Academy? I'm going to the local middle school here in Pallet Town."

"I thought so- WAIT, WHAT?!" Gary practically screamed, his eyes the size of saucers. "You're entering that dinky old school?!"

Leaf nodded." Going to Pewter would be a hassle. I don't want to be too far away from my mom and make her worry about me."

Gary's heart sank into his chest. _That's funny… it feels like there's a bowling ball inside me._ He coughed, in attempt to get rid of it. When it didn't go away, he gasped. _Hold on… I'm not feeling SAD about being apart from this girl am I? No, that can't be… At least now, I'll be at the top of that school without her bothering me. _"Well," he croaked and cleared his throat," well, I guess we won't be…seeing each other much now."

"Oh… I suppose that's true." The corners of Leaf's pink lips lifted slightly upwards, making her look actually...kind of pretty.

Gary felt heat rush into his cheeks. _Gah, what's wrong with me?!_ He thought angrily, slapping his cheeks (which made them redder.)" W-Well. I-I'm not going to miss you or anything, so smell ya later!" Gary said and darted out the door, sneaking one last glance at the brunette before leaving.

_Hold on._ Gary stopped in the hallways, thinking to himself._ We were talking about how we wouldn't see each other and then she smiled. That wouldn't mean that… She's actually happy about us not seeing each other?!_ Gary ran a hand through his hair and stormed off. _I'm not going to miss my rival at all!_

* * *

**This will probably be 5 chapters most likely. Maybe more or maybe less. Anyways, review please! They give me motivation to update faster :D**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Middle School Days

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. But first, I would like to thank those who reviewed! Thank you taiyo7, and the two guest reviewers, Guest and Pin00.**

**And thanks for the fave and follows~! But I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review. It gives me motivation to update quicker!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the cover picture or the characters from Pokemon.**

* * *

Gary leaned against a tree in front of Pewter School during lunch. A single leaf drifted down from a branch above him. Gary reached out and plucked the leaf out of the air, twirling it between his fingers.

_Leaf…_

An image of the stoic brown haired girl appeared in his head. _AGH._ Gary shook his head in frustration._ She keeps popping up in my head. It's been couple months and I'm still like this! _

"Hey Gary!" a pretty blonde girl called. Gary smiled at her and watched her sit by his feet, which were surrounded by a hoard of girls._ There are tons of pretty girls here, but why do I keep thinking of that plain girl? _His fingers tightened around the stem of the leaf._ Maybe, it's because I can finally beat her. That school she's going to has low standards so I MUST be better than her now. That's right…_ Gary smirked as he crumbled up the poor leaf in his fist. _I'll CRUSH her._

* * *

"Hey, Leaf!" Gary yelled, finally finding the girl sitting outside on a bench during lunch._ Still friendless as ever._ He mused as he watched her take a bite of her sandwich and look up. "Surprised to see me after a month, aren't ya? I had to run away from a bunch of girls to come to you. It's not my fault I was born so handsome." He bragged, pushing back his bangs with his hands, something that the girls in his class seemed to like.

Leaf tilted her head slightly and stared at him." Why are you here?"

"Well," Gary sat down by her, crossing his legs in a cocky manner."I realized that my school was MUCH too easy for me, so I asked my parents to transfer me back here. I hope you enjoyed those couple months of being first, cus your gonna be second now!"

Leaf blinked at him and went back to nibbling on her sandwich.

_That's it? No reply?! _Gary thought to himself angrily and got up from the bench. He glowered at the girl below him," Hey! New girl-"his gaze widened at the sight of her plaid skirt that was pulled up to her mid rushed up into his cheeks and he quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"…Gary?"

_Darn it! Her legs distracted me! This is the first time she ever wore something so revealing! _The auburn haired boy forced a smirk onto his face," H-Hah! You're finally wearing something other than ugly pants! Why would you even wear a skirt?! It doesn't fit you at all!"

"It's the uniform for the school. I'm not wearing it because I want to."

"I-I know that!" Gary snapped, pointing to the white dress shirt and tie he was wearing. In the summer and spring, the girls and boys had to wear to a white dress shirt. In the winter and fall, they would wear a yellow cardigan over their dress shirts. The girls would wear skirts all year and the boys would wear long pants.

"Whoa! Gary Oak moved back!" A boy yelled from the distance.

At the sound of his name, Gary looked up and found a group of kids staring at him through the window of the school. He waved to them and turned back to Leaf. "Heh. It's great being popular. But you wouldn't know anything since you have no friends!"

"I don't need friends," Leaf replied nonchalantly, her face once again void of any emotion.

_I…I HATE it when she says stuff like that with an emotionless face! It makes feel frustrated and confused! _Gary closed his gaping mouth and searched his mind for the right thing to reply back with. Finally he yelled," Whatever new girl!" and ran back inside to the group of kids.

After being bombarded with questions and flattery, Gary pedaled slowly back home, giving the back of the brunette girl an odd look. _I don't need friends? Is she trying to look cool by saying that? _Gary gripped the handle of his bicycle tightly._ I'll crush her little ego with my incredible test scores!_

* * *

"I LOST?"Gary shrieked, looking at the piece of paper with the test scores on it.

"You didn't lose Gary, you're in second place!" The teacher replied cheerfully.

" I lost to Leaf, AGAIN."

"Leaf? Who's Leaf?" The teacher asked.

The boy rolled his eyes at her forgetfulness and trudged away. _That should make me feel better in a way… No one even knows who the heck Leaf is. No one knows who Leaf is… No one knows who Leaf is! _Smirking, Gary pushed his way through the crowd of kids wanting to find out their test scores and towards a brunette girl in the corner.

"Hey Leaf! No one knows who you are!" Gary sneered, hoping to get a reaction out of the girl.

"That's nice," Leaf replied, no trace of any emotion on her face.

"Uh…"_That's it?! Nothing else? That didn't even get to her?! _He thought to himself silent frustration as the girl started to walk away. "H-Hey!"

Leaf stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"W-Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

_Why'd I ask her that? Now I just seem like an idiot! Which I'm CLEARLY not. _"…S-Smell ya later boring girl!" With that said, Gary ran past her, rudely bumping into her as he did so.

* * *

"Hey Leaf!" Gary yelled at the girl starting her way home. He ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pushing as much of his weight onto the girl.

Unfazed by his attempt, Leaf turned her head to the brunet,"Where's your bike?"

"Well! Since it's the last day of Middle School, I decided to not bring my bike so you wouldn't feel like that poor little girl you are. You should be honored to know someone as kind as me!" Gary answered cockily, turning his head towards the girl. He soon realized at their closeness and blushed, quickly looking away and letting go of the brunette.

"You're face is red."

"It's because of the heat you doofus!" Gary retorted hotly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"If you say so," Leaf replied. After that, a heavy silence fell between them.

Gary glanced at the girl and scowled once he saw her calm face. _I can never tell what the hell she's thinking! I'll just ask her the stupid question and run away._

"So ya going to the local High School here? "

"No."

"I thought so- Wait, WHAT?!" Gary blurted, practically screaming. _I had our maid check her school stuff! She was wrong?! Now I know who to fire…_

"I'm just kidding."

Gary sighed in relief." . Very funny, doofus," he added, just in case Leaf suspected his relief and happiness.

"Are you going to the school too?"

"Yeah! You should be honored that I'm going. Soon I'll be famous and you'll be lucky enough to know me personally." Gary said and smirked.

"Hmm…" Gary heard Leaf murmur. He looked at her face, trying to figure out WHY she had said 'hmm'. _Her face is unreadable as always._ Gary thought, frustrated with the amount of times this had happened. "Smell ya later, boring girl!" He yelled, suddenly quickening his pace and breaking out into a sprint.

* * *

"I never saw her with any expression! Except for that one time when she smiled about the awesome ME leaving. Which I found pretty offending," Gary said, as he paced around his grandfather's lab.

"Is that so?" His grandpa murmured, adjusting one of his equipments.

"Yes! And when I try to insult her, she replies back with no emotions, and it makes me feel like an idiot! I just really want to see her… with SOMETHING."

"Uh huh…"

Gary stopped moving around and leaned against the wall. "Gramps? What's the worst feeling in the world?"

Professor Oak stopped abruptly with his work and slowly got up from the ground. "The worst feeling in the world?" he repeated slowly. He closed his eyes and paused for a moment before opening them again. "It has to be… sadness. When your grandma died… I felt like I lost everything in the world. I felt like there was nothing else out there. It was like back in the old days, when I was about your age, when I got rejected by the girl I liked. Of course when you're grandma died, it was a hundred times worst-"

Gary zoned out when his grandpa continued talking. He heard what he needed to hear. Rejected. Rejection. He knew what to do. It would feel so _satisfying _if he could make Leaf cry because he rejected her. With his looks and charm, ANY girl would fall in love with him. It would be a piece of cake to make Leaf fall for him.

Or so he thought at first.

* * *

** Thanks guys! I'm thinking about changing the title and will put up a poll about possible titles. So please go to my profile and vote!**

**As always, please drop a review! I would appreciate any reviews, because they give me motivation to write more. Constructive criticism is always accepted! I think my writing is rather choppy, so tips would cool.**

**Happy New Year guys!**


	3. Bribing for a Change

**I'M COOKIESHIPPING GUYS! I JUST CHANGED MY PENNAME.**

**Gah… I haven't updated in awhile. SORRY! Sincere thanks to Left-to-die, LittleMusicLover( gave me some great advice as well!),MiharuOftheWhiteSea, Tomboy15103, Cheep the Hedgehog, Meemeeru, and the guest reviewers;Vertime143,Gary n leaf, Guest, and Conflictshipping for reviewing. You guys are the reason why I updated!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PIC, OR THE CHARCTERS ( well technically I do sort of own Leaf's personality, seeing how she has no real one.)**

**oAo still having trouble with thinking up a good title... none of the ones I made up were good T.T**

**Well now the two sort of prolong chapters are over, the real story starts now!**

* * *

Gary discovered a secret in his house. Down in the living room, there was a window directly across from Leaf's living room window. Gary found out the day before high school started, that if he angled himself in front of that window, he could see Leaf sitting on her knees and staring at a goldfish.

So the girl had gotten a goldfish. That was why he never saw her go outside as often like the previous summers. It was fitting plain pet for such a plain girl. And what was so exciting about a goldfish that made a person spend so much time with it?

"Gary?" a female voice sang. The brunet boy turned his head around and groaned.

It was Daisy, his older sister by three years. She had long, light brown hair, with her bangs pushed back by a green headband, and she had the same vibrant green eyes as him. But what Gary hated to see on her face was that smirk. A smirk that warned, _'I'm going to accuse you of something.'_

"So… little bro. You staring at Leaf again?" Daisy said as she walked over to where her little brother was.

Gary scowled and glared at his older sister." I'm not staring at her!"

Daisy's smirk grew wider as she bent down next to Gary, taking the same position as he was in. She whistled lowly as gazed through the window." What's this little brother? I see Leaf from here!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't STARING at her!"

Daisy gave him a look of horror and scooted away from him." Don't tell me… you been peeping on her?! My little brother is a pervert! I better tell everyone!" she teased, and reached into the pocket of her jeans for her cell phone.

If there was one thing Gary knew for sure about his sister, was that she would do something like. On numerous occasions, she had blackmailed him into doing things by sending embarrassing pictures of him or sending embarrassing texts about him. Luckily, his popularity status protected him, when things got sent around, but it was still embarrassing when the occasional kid would ask about it.

Panicking, he yelled, "I'm NOT a pervert!"

His sister nodded with a smile."And you were actually…?"

Gary fumed. There was no escaping his sister. "I was actually… s-staring at her. But this was my first time!"

"Then what about those times when I caught you looking out the window at their house for Leaf?"

"But that was when I didn't see her! So it doesn't count as staring!"

"You didn't say you weren't looking for her! I see how everything is little brother," Daisy said and winked.

Gary blushed. Scowling, he turned his head back around, knowing that if his sister saw his blush, he would hear no end of it. Sometimes, he just hated Daisy. She would find her way around his words and twist them up around, usually ending with him being blackmailed later or agreeing/admitting to whatever she said. There was no point of arguing with his big sis.

"Anyways, little brother, you should go to sleep and stop staring at Leaf. You're gonna see her tomorrow anyways. You guys are so cute together!"

"No, we DON'T!" Gary snapped. His sister simply laughed and walked back upstairs, leaving Gary feeling very annoyed. He had way too many people in his life that frustrated him.

* * *

Gary smirked as he entered his first period class and waved his arm at the kids calling out his name. Today was the day where he would start his plan of making Leaf fall in love with him, confess to him, and then he would reject her and watch her cry, something he knew he always wanted to see.

His eyes trailed over the kids in his class, looking for two pairs of brown, emotionless eyes. There were blue, green, brown, and other colors, but no brown, emotionless eyes. Gary frowned, but it quickly faded away as he realized he had other classes that the plain girl might be in.

The teacher walked in and the brunet sat into a random seat, flashing smiles to the people around him before turning his way to the front. His mind slowly drifted away from reality, and became lost in an ocean of thoughts. This was the perfect time to broil up some plans on how to make Leaf fall in love with him. Surely, all she needed was a little push of guidance to see how great he was.

_Girls like me because I'm so good at everything. Course, stupid Leaf doesn't even see that_. He thought, feeling anger bubble up inside him and rapidly fire bitter thoughts about the said girl._ I pay so much attention to her, and she just IGNORES me. Everyone else practically WORSHIPS me, but she has the guts to treat me like I'm nothing._ _What an idiot. _He squeezed his fist, restraining the frustrated scream forming inside him. _I'm definitely going to make that plain girl cry. I'm going to absolutely SHATTER her!_

"Is Gary Oak here?" the teacher asked, reading off her attendance log.

The brunet boy blinked at the teacher."H-huh?" He forced a smirk on his face as he heard his classmates snicker around him. Just _thinking_ about Leaf got him in awkward situations!

Gary sulked out of the classroom, behind all the teens that had cramped together and rushed outside. After sitting through all of his classes, he didn't have ONE with the Leaf. Not a single one. Just how was he supposed to carry out his plan? He needed to talk to the principal about this…

He made his way through the swarm of kids wearing backpacks, quickly ending any conversation someone tried to strike up with him. The sooner he made arrangements with the principal, the quicker changes would be made, and then the quicker his whole genius plan would happen!

* * *

The front office leady opened the principal's office door for him and soon left right after. Gary strolled right in and stared at the principal. The man was a bit on the chubby side, and wore a nice tuxedo, with striped tie.

"Oh it's Gary Oak!" he chirped and pointed to the blue chair across from him. Gary nodded and sat down in it, looking at the mahogany desk between him and the principal. Papers, pens and pencils were messily scattered across it, with a pile of papers held by a golden colored sign with the words _' Mr.P' _engraved on them sloppily.

Assuming that the principal was this Mr. P, Gary turned his head to give the man his attention.

"So Gary, why are you here?" Mr. P asked, slowly spinning around in his swivel chair.

"Well, I want to change my whole schedule."

Mr. P raised an eyebrow." Your whole schedule? Why's that?" It was after all, extremely rare for a student to ask for that. In fact, Gary was probably the first one to ask for such a change.

"Well…" Gary looked down at his lap. Saying that he was switching classes just so he could be in Leaf's class sounded a bit…weird. But Gary knew that he needed to say something along those lines so he could in the brunette's classes. "I want to be in the same class as this girl named Leaf."

The principal smiled and let out a small chuckle. " Young love… How cute!"

"No! I don't like her!" Gary snapped, and lowered his head again as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Just why did he get flustered when people would bring up the idea of him and Leaf liking each other? It was_ totally_ unlike him. The great Gary Oak would never get flustered about anything!

"Then…Why do you want to change classes, Gary?"

"Uh…Well…" The brunet sighed and raised his head up again." Could I just switch schedules so I'll be in Leaf's classes?"

Mr. P leaned back into his chair, with a thoughtful expression present on his face. After a moment of silence, he leaned forward towards his desk and opened his mouth to speak. "Well… Normally I would need a reason, but seeing how you're the grandson of Professor Oak, I suppose I could change your schedule…"

The brunet boy smiled smugly. _Heh. And stupid Leaf told me that Gramps's success had nothing to do with mine! Looks like Gramps's success will help my success in making that plain girl fall in love with me! _Gary thought, remembering the conversation he had with Leaf back when she first moved there.

"Although may take a couple of weeks for your schedule to change. Is that okay?"

His words struck Gary like a lightning bolt, momentarily stunning him. "A-A couple of weeks?" he stammered, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes.

Mr. P nodded." At best. I'm sorry, but this is the first time we changed anyone's schedule completely. We have to sort out all the teacher's attendance lists, and switch all your classes."

A _couple_ of _weeks_?! That was far too long! Gary wanted to see Leaf cry as soon as possible. He deserved to see her cry, after all those years of him getting ignored and tongue-tied by her. "But sir… That would take just a little bit of time, wouldn't it? Not just a couple of weeks, right?" he asked, leaning a bit closer to the man.

The principal paused before nodding." I suppose so, but we need to deal with everyone else's change as well. We did get a couple of schedules messed up."

Gary rolled his eyes. This school must be really bad if they messed up THAT many schedules up. "Come on, you gotta change mine before them! I am the grandson of Professor Oak!"

"Y-Yes, but the students came before you, requesting for changes. Grandson or not, we got to do it in order."

The brunet boy sighed and reached into the pocket of his tan pants. He pulled out a leather wallet and reached his hand into it. "How much?' he asked, feeling the paper between his fingers. He had a lot more money back at home, so he didn't really care about how much he would give out.

"M-money?" Mr. P shook his head. "I couldn't possibly take money from a student."

"Then would you change all my classes?"

"I c-can't do that… I'm sorry Gary."

Gary placed a couple bucks onto the man's desk. Mr. P eyed them for a long time before shaking his head again." You can't bribe me to do such things Gary."

He placed some more bills on his desk. This time, Mr.P eyed them for almost a minute with a longing gaze, before shaking his head again. "I really can't…"

Gary glanced at him and placed more bills on the desk. The pile of money was as thick as his hands clapped together; a VERY tiny portion of the amount of money he had. The principal made an 'ehh' sound and slowly reached out his hand, grabbing the stack of bills.

"Will my schedule be changed by tomorrow?" Gary asked.

"Yes, yes of course! The girl you want to have classes with is Leaf, correct?" Smirking, Gary nodded. His method had worked!

Mr. P frowned as he tilted his head to the side. "Erm. Who was Leaf again? Does she go to this school?"

"Are you serious?" Gary said, pinching his nose with his hand and sighing._ Does anyone except me know who Leaf is? Well. There's at least one thing I beat her at. Popularity. Heh. Being Gramps's grandson really does help me._ The brunet released his nose, his mood quickly changing from a frustrated one to a arrogant one.

"Her name is Leaf Green," he said, and watched as the man flip through the student's names and to the page with Leaf. A picture of her from eight grade appeared at the upper right corner, with her face as emotionless as ever. _Geez. I think I only seen her smile once. And it was hardly even a smile. _Gary thought, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Only one time, in all the years they had known each other, had he seen her smile! _Not that I care though._

"Ah, so this is the girl?" Mr. P remarked, scanning over the girl's page. "Well, I'll have your schedule to match hers by tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you Mr. P!" Gary said, getting out of the chair. The principal waved good bye to him as Gary left the room.

* * *

Gary slung his bag over his shoulder, and slammed his locker shut. He made his way through the now nearly empty hallways, and to the front of the school. Opening the door, he walked outside, greeted with a cool breeze and reached over to where his bike was. Getting on, he began pedaling, the houses beside him becoming a blur.

_Just a little bit of money let me get the same classes as the plain girl._ Gary let out a laugh. _Money really does buy everything! Huh…I wonder if I could somehow make Leaf fall in love with me with how rich I am._

It wouldn't hurt to try.

His plan was now starting. Leaf was finally gonna get what she deserved. The plain girl was the only one who ignored him and treated him like nothing, while everyone else always paid attention to him. And even after she beat him in tests! Everyone else would be shocked if they did, but she just merely brushed it off with that emotionless face and voice of hers. But now after he rejected her, he could finally see her in pain because of him.

And it would be so easy to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

**...PFFFT. **

**Anyways, please REVIEW!~ If you leave a review, it gives me more motivation to update this one faster. Constructive criticism would be great as well! **


End file.
